A Captive Fox (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by SuperSonicBros123. While wondering the forest, Tails is knocked out and wakes up in a dark room. But what happens when an old crush of his makes him an offer that he's in no position to refuse? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sonic The Hedgehog and all associated properties belong to their original owners and companies. I only own this story.**

 **Alas, here's my final one-shot request that was requested this year! Chances are that, by the time you get this, it'll be before the actual present I have prepared for Christmas. Sure, this is a little lemon thing, but this isn't the thing I've been waiting to show you. No, this is a one-shot that was requested by SuperSonicBros123 back in May, which is when I started posting for Foxhunt, so I didn't really have a lot of time to do other stuff. But since I'm taking a very temporary hiatus from that, I figured, why not get stuff done? As always, since it's a lemon, all characters are over 18. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Tails the fox was working hard in his workshop, wearing some overalls and wiping the sweat from his brow. He used his wrench to fix up his wrist communicator, having broken it during his last fight against Eggman and his robots. He fixed his problem, using a screwdriver to finish the job.

"And there... we... go!" He sighed. "Phew... all right, time for a break. But where to?" He goes through it in his mind. "Not the beach, since Sonic and Amy are having a date there... Knuckles is at the gym, and I want to not do anything physical for a while if I can help it... so, I guess that it's a walk through the forest." He sniffed his armpits. "But first, a shower."

So, he did just that. He went to shower, changed his clothes, and locked up before leaving. He took a casual stroll through the forest, looking up as the sun rose overhead. It was a good thing that he remembered his deodorant and sunblock, he thought to himself.

"Ah... nothing like a nice walk through the forest after a hard day's work," he smiled to himself. He then thought back. "Man... I miss her... eh, she's fine."

It had been a few months since Tails had last seen Fiona Fox, his former enemy and current crush who was soon to be downgraded to former crush since they hadn't seen each other in a while. As Tails thought about the rapport that they'd been building, he was shaken out of it, looking back when he heard something in the bushes.

"Hmm?" He looked a bit closer. "Eh... probably nothing..."

But, as he turned back around, his face met a heeled boot, knocking him out cold in the process. He fell on his back, but was saved from further head injuries as a pair of hands grabbed him, carrying him out of the forest. Later, Tails woke up, looking around a dimly lit room.

"Ugh... where... am I?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, Tails," said a voice.

Tails turned around. "No... surely... it can't be..."

Fiona Fox stood before him, wearing a very skimpy black latex suit, where Tails could see... everything. Her breasts popped up over the top, her nipples barely covered by it, and the panties of the outfit, for lack of a better term, were bunched up so that Tails could see the outline of her vagina. Topping the outfit were thigh high leather boots, shoulder length leather gloves, and a choker that said "Mistress" on it.

"Oh... wow..." Tails gulped.

"You like what you see?" Fiona winked. "Oh, it's been such a long time. You've gotten a lot stronger... you look more... built."

"Isn't that why you started seeing Scourge?" Tails asked. "The buff boy that he is."

"Buff he is, but... he's kind of lacking in other areas," Fiona admitted. "And... I've felt so lonely..."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry," Tails said. "But maybe a part of that might be, I don't know, stealing random strangers and locking them up in sex dungeons."

Fiona giggled. "I broke it off with him. He's not satisfying my needs anywhere... and I have a lot of needs..."

She moved forward, and as she did, Tails realised that he was tied to a chair, and was mostly naked save for his boxers. "Such as?"

Fiona reached forward to stroke Tails' hardening prick through his boxers, the only things that he was wearing besides his own collar that said "Slave" on it. "Ooh... a bigger dick, like yours..." She dragged her hand from his crotch up to his stomach. "Nice, natural looking build... strong body not thanks to using performance enhancers..." She moved up to his face. "And a cute, nervous boy, who's going to be my sex slave..."

"Wait, what?" Tails asked.

"Shh... just relax... let me take care of you..." She grinned. "And please, call me Mistress..."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

 **Warning: The following scene is the lemony part of this lemon! It contains graphic sexual content and language. If you're under 16/18, skip to the end. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

* * *

Fiona smiled. "Hmm... I think a nice kiss will start us off..." She giggled. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Tails nodded. "Yes..."

"Yes what?" Fiona asked.

"Yes... mistress..."

"That's a good slave..."

She then leaned down to kiss him, and it was fiery and passionate, her tongue probing his lips. Tails resisted at first, and then found himself resisting less and less when Fiona mounted him, grinding her still clothed but clearly moistening pussy against his hardening cock. Tails soon found himself tongue battling with the red female fox, moaning as he did so.

Fiona pulled from the kiss. "Oh, my... you're a very good kisser... how often do you do that?"

"Well, I've kissed girls before, but not like that," Tails said. "Oh, um... Mistress..."

Fiona smirked. "Good slave, learning his place. Now... how would my slave like to worship my breasts?"

"Oh, yes please, Mistress..."

"What was that?" Fiona ground on him some more. "I couldn't hear you..."

"Please, let me play with your breasts... Mistress... I want to suck on them... bury my face in them..." Tails begged, his cock still somehow getting harder.

"Ooh... you know, since you asked so nicely, I'll even untie you," Fiona smiled.

"Thank you, my Mistress..."

Fiona giggled, reaching down to untie Tails' hands, as she said she would. As she did, she moved forward, pushing her tits close to Tails' face, and the yellow fox immediately grabbed at them, kissing between them and inhaling her scent as his hands palmed her tits.

"Ooh... good slave..." Fiona moaned, shaking her chest against his face. "Squeeze them... nice and hard... play with my nipples too... see how hard they are?"

Tails looked, pinching one of her nipples carefully. "Yes... Mistress..."

"What do you want to do, slave?"

"Could I p-please lick them, Mistress?"

"Lick what?" Fiona teased, grinding more. "Tell me..."

"Your breasts... and nipples... please..." Tails begged, pinching a bit more. "Mistress... I need you..."

Fiona blushed at that, noting both the submission and the sincerity in that statement. "Then... you may..."

Tails moaned more into her breasts, turning his head side to side to kiss them both as he played more with her nipples. He then pulled away from her chest, looking at her nipples hungrily, and he grabbed her left breasts, leaning in to suckle when he got a playful slap on the nose.

"Not so rough..." Fiona playfully scolded. "Well... not yet, anyway..."

"Yes... Mistress..."

Tails then leaned back in, and gently started to suckle on the nipple, holding the breast carefully, being as tender as he could manage. Fiona then wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in to her chest to lick there more, even grabbing one of her own breasts and offering it to Tails before sucking her other nipple on her own.

"Ooh... be a bit rougher, slave..." Fiona moaned. "Bite it... and maybe one day... you could drink from it..."

Tails did bite on it, but looked up at Fiona, detaching his mouth. "Drink from it?"

"What?"

"Sorry." Tails cleared his throat. "Drink from it, Mistress?"

Fiona nodded. "This doesn't end until I have all of your warm, hot cum inside me... I want your babies..."

"Mistress... I... I don't know what to say..." Tails said.

Fiona leaned in to kiss him. "Then don't say anything... well, not until you've eaten me out well first... but go back to my tits, please..."

Tails purred happily. "Yes, Mistress..."

He leaned his head back up to her breasts, grabbing them and sucking both nipples at the same time. As she ground on his clothed dick to tease him a little bit more, he returned with some grinding of his own, moaning as Fiona leaned over to nibble his ear a bit, purring loudly.

"Mmm... god... I'm so fucking wet..." Fiona moaned. "I bet that I taste so good..."

"Does my Mistress want to taste?" Tails asked.

The red vixen giggled. "Well, since you've been so nice, I guess that a taste test isn't too far out of the question..."

She then pulled away from him, kissing his lips again before getting to her knees. Much like she did with his arms earlier, this time she untied his feet as well, and she looked at the now fully hard bulge in his boxers, seeing some of her pussy juice stains on there too.

"Mmm... let's try it out..." She leaned in and kissed along his cock, sniffing and grinning. "I can't tell if that's from me or you..."

"You, Mistress... definitely you..." Tails replied.

"You can smell my cunt too?" Fiona smirked.

Tails shuddered at the usage of the word. "I... can..."

"You can what?"

The yellow fox gasped when Fiona grabbed his cock hard through the boxers. "I can smell your cunt juice, Mistress... I'd love to taste it..."

"Then how about you put your money where your mouth is..." Fiona teased.

She smiled to herself as she leaned over to lick across the stains she left on Tails' crotch, sniffing and smiling as all she did was get his boxers wetter thanks to her tongue and mouth. She then kissed his way up to his lips, pushing her tongue in to his mouth and allowing him to taste her juices.

After they pulled back, Fiona moaned and smirked. "Taste good, slave?"

"Yes... Mistress..."

"Would you like more?"

"Yes... please... Mistress..."

Fiona smirked. "What do you want?"

"I want to... lick your pussy... Mistress..." Tails blushed.

"Good boy..."

Fiona then stood up as she helped Tails down from the chair and put the yellow fox down on his knees. She moved over so that her pussy was facing his mouth, and she moved forward, with Tails reacting just in time and leaning up to lick at her core.

"Mmm... so juicy..." Tails moaned. "I love how you taste, my Mistress..."

"Keep eating, slave..."

Tails purred, nodding as his tongue wriggled around more inside the red vixen's pussy hole. He then moved his mouth up a bit to suckle on her clit, as his hands ran up her thighs and one slipped around to rub her pussy lips gently, spreading them out a bit more.

"I need more of your cunt..." Tails moaned. "Mistress... please..."

"F-Fuck!" Fiona moaned. "That's a good slave... finger it... please... make me squirt..."

"How hard, Mistress?"

"As hard as you want!" Fiona moaned harder, almost screaming. "Your Mistress demands that you make her cum! Now do it!"

Tails nodded again, humming to make his tongue vibrate as he let a finger slip into her wetting vaginal entrance. He pumped slowly and got some of her juices on his finger, bringing it to his mouth to lick it and smile to himself.

"Ooh... you do taste good... Mistress..."

Fiona pushed her pussy forward, impatient and wanting more. "I didn't say stop!"

Tails stifled a chuckle, not wanting to be slapped again, and he went back to licking and fingering, adding another finger and pumping it up more and more. Fiona began moaning, biting her lip as she heard her entrance squelching from the contact, and soon, she shook, letting go.

"Fuuuck!" She threw her head back as her juices flowed out, and she pushed Tails' head down to swallow all of her juices. "That's... so good... ooh..."

Tails finished drinking it down, and was soon released from between Fiona's legs, looking up at her. "Mistress?"

Fiona, still swaying a bit, spoke. "Y-Yes?"

"Could you... please... suck my cock?" He moaned. "I'm so hard... Mistress..."

Fiona reached up with one of her heels, rubbing it gently along Tails' boxers. "I can feel that... but... your pleasure doesn't matter... even as good as you are at munching on my pussy..."

"I understand... Mistress..."

Fiona giggled. "Well... I didn't technically say no... and you have pleased me thus far..." She leaned down and brought him to his feet. "Lay back on the bed, slave..."

"Yes, Mistress Fiona..." Tails said.

"Ooh... I like the full thing there..."

The yellow fox smiled sheepishly, going over to the bed and laying back. Fiona walked over, her heels clacking on the ground as she knelt down in front of Tails. She saw his boxers and the full bulge behind them, leaking some pre-cum, and she reached up to rub it with one hand, using her other to pull the garment down, looking as she cock sprung out of them.

"Ooh... my slave has such a big cock..." She slowly kissed from Tails' knee up to his dick, licking the head teasingly. "Hehe... I want my slave to take some control."

"M-Mistress?" Tails asked.

"You heard me," Fiona said, slapping Tails' leg gently. "I want you to take control. Grab my head and fuck my face, slave."

Tails nodded, and he pushed his cock up into Fiona's mouth. He then grabbed the sides of her head and started to thrust up into her face. Fiona kept her head in place, not going lower on purpose, proving that she still had control as she looked up at Tails, winking. She moved down to push more of his cock in to her mouth, and her other hand reached up to play with his balls.

"Oh... fuck... Mistress..." Tails moaned, thrusting harder into her mouth.

Fiona smiled, holding Tails' hips down to stop him from thrusting. "Mmm... you like fucking my mouth?"

"Yes... Mistress..."

"Good... and do you feel close?"

"I... I do..." Tails moaned.

Fiona giggled. "Well... you're saving all that cum up. I think I should help you along..."

Suddenly, she moved to take in all of Tails' cock, swallowing it down to the hilt. The yellow fox moaned heavily, thrusting up a little bit, but light slaps on his hips kept him down as Fiona then moved from his cock, going down to lick his balls, sucking them both.

"I'm... close!" Tails moaned.

Fiona giggled, stroking his cock harder and sucking his nuts more before stopping. "Not yet..."

Tails shuddered. "Yes... Mistress..."

Fiona moved up, taking off what remained of her clothing before climbing on top of him and kissing her way up his body, her pussy grinding over his cock. "I want you to fuck me... so hard and deep..."

"Yes... Mistress Fiona..." Tails moved his hips about, trying to line himself up.

"Please... just Fiona..." said the red vixen. "I don't think formalities are necessary when you're fucking the shit out of me..."

"Yes... Mistress..."

Fiona smirked, lining herself up and sinking down slowly. "Good boy..."

She then started to bounce up and down on Tails' cock, her hips moving up and down slowly as she humped herself on to his cock. Her hands reached over to rest on his chest as she held herself up, and as Tails started thrusting up himself, she moaned more, grabbing his chest fur. As she did, Tails reached under to grab her hips and starting to thrust up hard in to her cunt.

"Oh, fuck!" Fiona moaned, grinding herself back and forth hard as she shuddered. "Fuck me hard! God!"

Tails sat up, kissing her neck and throat as he humped up hard in to her. "I want you... Mistress... and only you..."

"I'm yours!" Fiona screamed, sitting up and cumming, her juices dripping from her pussy. "Shit! I belong to you!"

"And I belong to you too... Mistress Fiona..." Tails said.

Fiona panted, starting to bounce again. "Good... just remember that, slave..."

Tails nodded, and he laid back down again, his arms wrapped around Fiona and bringing her with him. He helped her hips move back and forth as he entered in and out of her, and she shook in another, slow orgasm, sagging down against him as she felt her pussy contract once again.

"Ooh..." Fiona purred. "Mmm... you sure know how to fuck me good, slave..."

Tails blushed. "I'm glad that you think so, Mistress..."

Fiona leaned over to kiss him before climbing off of him. "Now... I want you to fuck me hard..." She get on to all fours, spreading her legs for him.

"Yes, Mistress Fiona..."

Tails mounted her, sitting up behind her as he guided his cock in to her entrance again. He grabbed her hips, and slowly pushed himself in, with Fiona's impatience leading to her pushing back hard to get all of his length into her vagina. The two shuddered at the contact, and Tails felt how wet she was as he slammed back and forth in to her, slowly but hard, his grip staying on her hips.

"Oh, my, yes!" Fiona gripped the sheets at the slow pace. "Nice and slow... let me feel it, slave... make me feel it..."

Tails went a bit slower, despite his obvious eagerness to want to speed up. "Like this?" he asked, sawing in slowly.

"Yes... I want to feel every inch of it..."

Tails nodded, continuing to go slow as he gripped at her hips more. He kept going slow before feeling Fiona back up more, and he took it as a silent signal to go harder. Fiona collapsed on to her elbows as Tails began slamming in to her pussy harder, even spanking her as he fucked her.

"Grr... yes!" Fiona moaned. "God, yes! Nice and rough now, slave! FUCK!" She shot forward as she squirted again, cumming hard and shaking before backing up again. "Fuck... again... put that cock back in me and go again..."

"Hard again, Mistress?" Tails asked.

"Yes..." Fiona moved back a bit, lifting herself up. "Go deep and hard..."

Tails nodded, reaching to grab her shoulders, moving to her hair. "May I, Mistress Fiona?"

The red vixen nodded. "Grab my fucking hair and fuck my cunt so hard..."

Tails couldn't help his own growl of pleasure as he grabbed her hair, fisting it one hand as his other reaching around to play with her pussy. He started pumping in harder than he was earlier, the sounds of their skin slapping and Fiona's moaning music to his ears.

"Oh, fuck!" Fiona moaned, grabbing her tits hard and squeezing them. "Harder! Slave! Fuck me! Yes!"

Tails leaned over to kiss her neck, and she threw her head back as he nibbled her there, her body convulsing as she let out another series of curses, leaning and arching back as she came hard again, her juices shooting out once more. She panted and fell back to her front, turning to look at Tails.

"Oh, wow... my slave... such a good cock... such a good fuck..."

Tails smiled a bit. "Thank you, Mistress..."

Fiona smiled, pushing her feet against Tails' cock to tease him. "Is my slave going to fuck me and cum inside me now?"

Tails nodded, thrusting against her feet a bit. "Yes... Mistress..."

Fiona smiled, spreading her legs and using a finger to beckon Tails over. "Then come on... do it... fuck me... make me cum again... and pump your seed in to my pussy... I want your children... give them to me... all of them..."

"Yes... my Mistress..."

He then leaned down, kissing her neck as he inserted his penis inside her. He slowly moved inside her, soon feeling her legs wrap around him. Tails kept moving slowly before Fiona used her legs to pull him deeper, and he nodded in reply, beginning to fuck her harder.

"Mmm... yes... do me hard... but still gently..." Fiona said. "I can feel all of you..."

"Yes... Mistress Fiona..." Tails panted a bit, going harder, but making sure that Fiona felt it all. "Can you feel me?"

Fiona nodded, lifting her hips up a bit. "I can... and I want to feel more... I want all of you..."

"You have it, Mistress..." Tails began thrusting deeper. "You can have what you want... you own my soul, my heart... you own me..."

"Tails..." Fiona moaned huskily, having another orgasm as the yellow fox admitted it. "I... love you... fuck!"

She came again and again, her orgasms causing her pussy to constrict hard on Tails' cock, and the fox soon bucked with his own series of grunts as he shot his seed deep in to Fiona's pussy, making sure that every last drop was fired into her tunnel.

"Fuck... Fiona..."

"Oh, god... Tails..."

Tails panted, leaning down to kiss her. "I... love you... so much..." He turned to his side against her, hugging her.

"That was... amazing..." Fiona smiled. "I'll make a good sex slave of you yet..."

"I... look forward to it... Mistress..."

The two shared one more kiss and then decided to get some rest. After that day, they would make their relationship known, and out in the open, they would be boyfriend and girlfriend, and later husband and wife, while also becoming a father and a mother at some point. But behind closed doors, they were still a mistress and her slave.

* * *

 **And that's it for this! The last one-shot request of the year that I neglected! But it's here, and I hope that you people all enjoyed it. Especially the little ending there. I'll see you all soon for the Christmas present that is currently two thirds gift-wrapped, for lack of a better term. And possibly another More Toys smut chapter. Maybe. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
